Pilot
Here is episode 1 (Pilot) of the Series. Marley: *walks into the school* Baylee: *walking the halls to locker* Marley: *sees Flyer* Cheerleading tryouts? Alexis: *walks up to her* Don't even bother signing up. We don't accept losers Marley: I'm new how do you expect I'm a loser? Alexis: Well you have that loser look on your face. Go join the loser club. It always has losers and lessies. Marley: *walks away and finds locker* Amy: *sees Alexis* What was that all about? Alexis: I don't want losers on my squad! Amy: Give her a chance! We may have some of the hottest bitches in school but you should let her try out! Alexis: Amy, I don't want you Telling me on how to run my squad! Amy: Whatever. *walks away* Baylee: *walking and bumps into Marley* Sorry... Marley: It's cool. Baylee: You new? Marley: How did you know? Baylee: I heard the conversation with Alexis. Marley: Oh... That's her name? Baylee: Or as I call her "The Mayor Of Bitch Town" Marley: *laughs* Baylee: I'm Baylee Marley: I'm Marley Amy: *runs up to the girls* HEY! Baylee: Hey Amy. Amy: I'm sorry about Alexis. So, new girl the Cheerleading squad would like for you to tryout. Marley: My names Marley.. Amy: Sorry Marley. Be sure to tryout! *walks away* Baylee: That was weird... Kent: *walks up to Baylee* Baylee. Baylee: What Kent?! Kent: You have to join glee club with me! Baylee: Why? Kent: Yohr my only friend at this school. Marley: I'll be your friend... Kent: Really?! Marley: Yeah.. Kent: Sweet. *drags Baylee and Marley to the sign up sheet* Marley: *signs name* This club will be my chance to shine. Baylee: *signs* I can finally fit in.. Kent: I heard there's one gay in this club. I can finally talk to someone who understands me! *signs* Marley: I can't wait til auditions... Baylee:It says you can audition in a group.. Kent: Let's audition together! Marley: Ok. I have a great song for us! ~At The Auditions~ Kent:HIT IT *snaps fingers* Marley: *starts to sing* I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even Kent: *sings* Her best days will be some of my worst She finally met a man that's gonna put her first While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping 'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no Baylee: What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? All: I'm falling to pieces, yeah, I'm falling to pieces Baylee: Oh, you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain You took your suitcase, I took the blame. Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh 'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name. I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in 'Cause I got time while she got freedom 'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break... No, it don't break No, it don't break even, no What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? Kent: (Marley: Oh glad you're okay now) I'm falling to pieces, yeah I'm falling to pieces, yeah (Marley: Oh I'm falling, falling) I'm falling to pieces, (Marley: One still in love while the other one's leaving) I'm falling to pieces (Marley:'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even) All: Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no Oh, it don't break even no ~music stops~ Mr. King (teacher): Your all in! Good job! Marley: Boom.